Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes
is a theatrical film that serves as an epilogue to the Ultraman Ginga S series. This film debuted on March 14th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/movie/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes" Plot At Planet Juran, a golden being known as Etelgar fought Ultraman Cosmos and easily defeated him. Summoning his accomplice Arina on his palm, she imprisons Cosmos in their Space Time Castle. Cosmos quickly releases Musashi from him but to their horror, other Ultra Warriors falls victim as well such as Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Nexus, Max and Mebius. Ultraman Zero, having pursue Etelgar in various dimensions, met and attacked the fiend once again but the latter retreated, saying that Zero is rather a "main dish". While travelling in the Space Time Castle, Arina and Etelgar set their sight on Ultraman Ginga, the Ultra Warrior of the future. Meanwhile, UPG members celebrated the return of Hikaru Raidō from a year-long wandering around the world. After giving UPG members their gifts, he was presented with their newest member Sakuya, who was scouted by Captain Jinno as a liaison to the Victorian and humanity and Mana, who was destroyed during Vict Lugiel's attack but later rebuilt by Tomoya through imprints and memories left from her Victorium necklace. The party was soon interrupted with an alarm. This eventually leads its members to a giant castle which position itself in a nearby city. Arina approaches the UPG members and orders for Ultraman Ginga to appear but the team instead attacked her. Arina soon revealed the Ultra Warriors in her captive before Musashi steps in and joined the UPG while Etelgar approached as well. Victory appeared and battled Etelgar before Hikaru decided to help him and transformed into Ultraman Ginga. Etelgar however resisted all their attacks easily without a flinch and had them on the ropes but before they could be captured by Arina, the two quickly cancelled their transformations and Sakuya provided them a cover. During that time, her Victorium necklace release a wave which emitted a huge pain to Arina before she was picked up by Etelgar. Back at the Live Base, Musashi introduced himself as the host of Ultraman Cosmos and told them of Etelgar's mission to seal Ultra Warriors. Captain Jinno complied to his help and assured that the whole UPG are willing to help him. After Etelgar healed Arina from her headache, she intruded the Live Base and set her sight on the hosts of Ultraman Ginga and Victory. While Arisa, Gōki and Mana fought the female warrior, Show threw his necklace, which disoriented Arina for her to regain back her senses. When Hikaru introduces himself and his Ultraman identity, Arina panickedly recalled her past: long ago, her planet Zandt was destroyed by Ultraman Ginga until Etelgar and his Space Time Castle rescued her. Musashi revealed that her story was a fabrication made by Etelgar to have her join him in his conquest. Said being arrived and put Arina under his control again before retrieving her. Although initially aim to attack Ginga and Victory, Zero instead appeared from a black hole and strike him quickly. After a short scuffle, Zero tried to use Final Ultimate Zero but the attack only destroyed his scarf and his mask. Alongside Arina, the two retreated back to the Space Time Castle as she broadcast a warning for Hikaru to surrender himself within 2 hours or else the captured Ultra Warriors shall be destroyed. After Tomoya analyzes Arina's mirror, he discovered that both the mirror and the Victorium shared the same frequency and thus by using the Victorium to shatter the mirror, they can release all of the imprisoned Ultra Warriors. Musashi sent Hikaru and Show in a training by Ultraman Zero, who handcuffed them to each other in hopes to teach them to cooperate. The rest of the UPG members and Musashi were sent to the mission instead while provided with Shepherdon's Spark Doll by Show but once infiltrated the castle, Etelgar imprisoned them except Musashi in their nightmares, leaving him to fight against Arina. Once their training completed, the handcuffs used to restrain them transforms into their true forms, the Ultra Fusion Brace. As Zero narrated, the object was entrusted to them by Ultraman King, the legendary figure of the Land of Light. Hikaru delivered the news of his and Show's success to his comrades, giving them the strength to fight against their nightmares and finally waking up, using Shepherdon's power to release the Ultra Warriors. Musashi rejoin Cosmos and followed the escaping Ultra Warriors as they bestow their powers to the Ultra Fusion Brace in Hikaru's possession. As things went beyond his expectations, Etelgar manipulated the citizens' fears and created a gigantic copy of Dark Lugiel. Hikaru and Show perform the Ultra Touch and bring forth an Ultra Warrior resulted from their alter-ego's combination: Ultraman Ginga Victory. The new figure easily phased through Dark Lugiel's attack and destroyed it via Ginga Victory Breaker. Joined by the rest of the Heisei Ultra Warriors, the group marched towards the tower, but Etelgar created multiple copies of their past enemies, leaving Cosmos and Ginga Victory to reach the upper level. Etelgar and Arina attacked them with their full strength until Cosmos assumed Eclipse Mode, purifying Arina from Etelgar's influence. Through Hikaru's persuasion, Arina manages to regain her memories and finally brought by Cosmos from safety, as Ginga Victory resumes battle. The other Ultra Warriors emerge victorious from their battles and Ginga Victory chased Etelgar to space, now finally realised his true motives behind the captures of the Ultra Warriors, which is due to their bonds with humanity before finishing him for good with Ultra Fusion Shoot. The rest of the Ultra Warriors soon destroyed the Space Time Castle with Crossover Formation. As the rest of the Heisei Ultras return, Musashi/Cosmos brought Arina with him after entrusting the safety of the Earth to UPG, Hikaru and Show. Show was later recruited into the ranks of UPG and the rest of the crew saluted to the viewers after the ending credits roll. Characters to be added Cast * Hikaru Raidō (礼堂 ヒカル Raidō Hikaru)/Ultraman Ginga (ウルトラマンギンガ Urutoraman Ginga, Voice): Takuya Negishi (根岸 拓哉 Negishi Takuya) * Sho (ショウ Shō)/Ultraman Victory (ウルトラマンビクトリー Urutoraman Bikutorī, Voice): * Kiyotaka Uji (宇治 清高 Uji Kiyotaka) * Arisa Sugita (杉田 アリサ Sugita Arisa): Yukari Taki (滝 裕可里 Taki Yukari) * Gōki Matsumoto (松本 ゴウキ Matsumoto Gōki): Takahiro Kato (加藤 貴宏 Katō Takahiro) * Tomoya Ichijōji (一条寺 友也 Ichijōji Tomoya): Takuya Kusakawa (草川 拓弥 Kusakawa Takuya) * Yoshiaki Jinno (陣野 義昭 Jinno Yoshiaki): Ryuichi Ohura (大浦 龍宇一 Ōura Ryūichi) * Mana (マナ): Moga Mogami (最上 もが Mogami Moga) * Sakuya (サクヤ): Rina Koike (小池 里奈 Koike Rina) * Arina (アレーナ Arēna): Arisa Komiya (小宮 有紗 Komiya Arisa) * Musashi Haruno (春野ムサシ Haruno Musashi)/Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス Urutoraman * Kosumosu, Voice): Taiyo Sugiura (杉浦 太陽 Sugiura Taiyō) Notes * Several Monsters were suggested to be Ultraman Max's Opponent prior to being replaced by Alien Sran. ** Originally, Zetton was chosen to be an opponent. However he was scrapped as he was not one of Max's original opponents. ** Additionally, Lagoras was also considered. However the suit was still disguised as Lagoras Evo and thus was not presentable by the time that filming had begun. External Links * to be added Category:Films Category:Crossovers